LED, as a new type of lighting source, with its long service life, high light efficiency, rich color temperature, one-time light distribution directional lighting, as well as its ability to work under a safe voltage among other advantages, has become the development trend of lighting.
LED can have the light efficiency 60-70% higher than the that of incandescent light, but it also produces a lot of heat, causing too high temperature, which will lead to a reduction in LED light conversion efficiency, reduced service life of the LED, reduced light output and other consequences.
The existing LED cooling methods mainly include temporarily reducing the power and installing a cooling fan.
If the method of LED power reduction is used, the lighting effect of the LED lamps will be affected; therefore mainstream designs often use the cooling fan option. However, when the cooling fans are used, they often need to rotate at full speed for a long period of time, which leads to noise, reduced service life and other issues.
Therefore, a need exists for a new method to solve this problem.